Balrog vs. T.J. Combo
Balrog vs. T.J. Combo '''is Season 1 Episode 3 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE! These two are some of the most iconic characters to be inspired by the legendary Mike Tyson. What if they were to get into a round of fisticuffs? Who would win?! Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''Two Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! Fight It is fight night at a boxing ring. There is a pretty large crowd gathered to see some action, whispering about the fight that is about to come on. Suddenly, the lights dim. Showtime. The ref comes on stage and grabs his mike, ready to announce the arrival of the contenders. "In this corner, the mad bison, BALROG!" Balrog enters the arena, gets into the ring, and throws his towel in a random direction behind him, where it gets caught by a lucky fan. The crowd is pretty split with cheering and booing. "And in this corner, our current champion, T.J. COMBOOOOOO!" T.J. enters the arena, gets into the ring, but doesn't throw a towel (he doesn't have one with him at the moment). The crowd is again split with cheering and booing, though. Both boxers take fighting stances, looking at each other fiercely. (Cue Song) Go for broke! FIGHT!!! T.J. starts with an uppercut, which Balrog sidesteps away from. As punishment, Balrog gives a right hook under T.J.s arm, followed by an uppercut of his own. The uppercut forces T.J. to stagger backwards, but he quickly regains balance. Both fighters give a charging punch at each other, hitting each other in the jaw like in a certain Dragon Ball meme. Both fighters go spinning backwards into the ropes on opposite sides of the arena. Both regain consciousness quickly, though. "You're finished!" Balrog yelled as he ran towards Combo, who gets into a defensive position. Balrog winds up a punch, which he throws at Combo when in range. Combo ducks under the punch, and delivers a fist into Balrogs stomach, before throwing a mean left hook. Balrog hops backwards in time to dodge the hook, however, and tries smashing T.J.s head with a downward curving hook. T.J. dodges the attack and punches Balrog in the ribcage. he then tries a charging punch to the groin, but Balrog grabs T.J. before it can hit. Balrog headbutts T.J. several times before throwing him into the ropes. Balrog then charges at T.J. with the wild buffalo, which T.J. blocks all five punches of. T.J. retaliates with a huge uppercut that sends Balrog flying. Balrog falls down on his face, gets up, and notices that he is bleeding from his mouth. He quickly realizes that T.J. is leaping straight towards him with a finishing blow. Balrog rolls under T.J. at the last second, causing T.J. to tumble onto the ground. Both fighters look at each other fiercely one last time, the two of them at their limits. They then charge at each other again, but this time, while Combo punches again, Balrog goes defensive and blocks the huge punch. With Combo wide open, Balrog screams "IT'S OVER!!!" as he delivers the final punch to T.J.s face. K.O.! T.J.s eyes close as he falls unconscious. The ref comes back on to the ring and says, "The winner, by T.K.O., is BALROG!" The crowd cheers and boos, while Balrog just looks at his fists and thinks, "Damn! My fists have blood on them!" Results This melee's winner is... Balrog! Writer's Commentary Continuous crying Well, the good news is that I predicted Death Battle. The bad news... well... I now kinda wish that I let that Combo b@$!& die in this fight. Also, I take Death Battle a bit to seriously. I thought I should mention that.Category:Boxing Match Category:Male-only battles Category:Street Fighter vs Killer Instinct themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:DraconianA Category:2017 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees